


The Pirate and the Bounty Hunter

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Give Emma a break damnit!, Heartache, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Blame it on the rum!Sexy time-Then, touchy-feely time-Finally-Emma gets the emotional release I think she has been deserving!





	The Pirate and the Bounty Hunter

Emma had pushed yesterday’s strange start out of her mind. There was no repeat that morning, no mentally ill freak at their door. It was Friday, Henry was off to school early, then he would be at his best friends until Sunday, and she would use that time to catch up on paperwork. She had finished the dishes and there was a knock on the door. “Emma Swan? A package came for you, I would have buzzed you but your com doesn’t seem to be working.” She knew who it was, Rick, or maybe it was Randal. He was one of the men who worked at the front desk. She peered out the peek whole, his name tag said Rick.

“Thanks Rick, can you just leave it there.” She was still wary and waited until he had gone to crack the door open and scan the empty hallway. A plain white box, which was postmarked “Story-Brook Boston”, it was addressed to Henry the shipping label said it was from “Gold’s Shop” whatever that meant. She couldn’t put her finger on it; still it rang a bell in the back of her mind. Maybe this was for Henry’s history project. She took it to her desk and sat down. Inside was a lovely wooden boxes, it looked like an old cigar case. Opening the lid she saw a very old looking compass cradled in that annoying wooden stringy stuff used to pack boxes. It was very beautiful but she hesitated for a moment before picking it up. 

She felt herself spinning wildly in her chair, hot blinding light, and she was lifted into what had to be a dream. A whole other life of memories flooded through her, many of them similar to the realistic nightmares Henry and she had been having. She had never admitted to him that her dreams almost mirrored his perfectly. You can’t imagine a lifetime of feeling rushing into you all at once, it’s indescribable. She woke up over six hours later, wondering if she had had a stroke. As much as she wanted, wished, hoped that what she had felt and seen were only a dream she knew they were more. The freak from yesterday was Captain Hook. Her mother was Snow white, her father a charming Prince…

“O God! This can’t be happening!” The box and compass felt to the floor as she got up and ran to the kitchen sink to vomit. She rinsed the sink and filled a glass with warm water to sip. Her memories weren’t in perfect iconological order. They were all jumbled up the way she felt inside. She would ask herself a question and a memory would answer or clarify things enough for her to make some sense of it all. Her clearest and strongest memories started around the time her and Mary Margret fallen, or gone to the Enchanted Forest. She concentrated and worked her way forward. She had magical powers, but not here, well not anymore. Hook and Neal or Baelfire hated each other, or loved each other? No maybe they both “loved” her? Had Hook slept with Neal’s mother, and his Father killed her…later? Henry’s adoptive mother was her mother’s step mother; “The Evil Queen”… Her mother had been her best friend as Mary Margret! That changed a little when she broke some curse? She felt like she might puke again. Neal was back and was engaged until his girlfriend Tomorrow shot him! Henry was taken, Neverland was a nightmare, Neal hadn’t died, and so they all teamed up and made it back to Story-Brook… She let herself go and relived them as best as she could…

* * *

 

The home coming party was winding down; Henry would be spending the night at Regina’s. Emma should have felt happy, no reason not to be. She knew something wasn’t quite right with Henry. Then again Regina could be right; it could be all in her mind. Growing up in a world where there are no happy endings (at least none she knew of) seemed so much simpler. Maybe even better, there was no black and white. Still she had always been able to distinguish the shades of gray better than most. Neal had been her only blind spot and it turned out that he had thought he was doing the right thing all along. That didn’t mean she could ever forgive him, if what Mary Margaret said about love was true. If love always finds away, Neal could have found a different way. She remembered a discussion she had with one of the “tough love councilors” who would become her parole officer.

“Everybody makes choices; we are always going have to live with the choices we make. You might not have thought so, but they bite you in your ass didn’t they! Life is rough, I’m never gonna make any excuses, saying that the people that wronged you or myself are to blame. Sure they fucked us up, that doesn’t have to dictate who we are, prison doesn’t either! You may not think you are one of the lucky ones but I can tell you, you are! In seven months your record is sealed, and twelve months after you get out, you don’t ever have to see my face again! So don’t let yourself be a victim of past choices, instead use that power, your power of choice to do the right thing. Cause honey, there is always gonna be a bad choice, an okay choice, a better choice, a good choice, and the right choice! I think you are gonna be able to do that someday, and I hope it’s sooner than later!”

She sometimes told herself that was what had made her chose to give Henry up. In her heart she knew it was the pain of loss. She didn’t want to condemn an innocent child to the same fate as her childhood. The total betrayal of Neal was so much worse. She couldn’t completely blame or hate her parents’ people she never met, Neal, Baelfire…Whoever, whatever he was, or had been to her. That broke her inside. She’d been with families that almost loved her, and when that ended it was worse than being forced to live with people that only had you for the monthly paycheck. Her child deserved, every child deserved better. A family that loved them with all their heart, she wouldn’t raise a child with only half of a broken heart. For a long time pain and determination to overcome it was what kept her going. She never got over Neal or their child. She loved him long before he was born. She couldn’t look at him when he was born! She didn’t want to give in. let “love” hurt him too. She might be called the savior but it was Henry had redeemed all of them. When Neal came back into the picture, the shock of him being back in her life… And yes, the hope that if she could find away to believe like Henry did; maybe, just maybe, they could have the kind of happily ever after Henry deserved. Another nagging pain that she couldn’t let go of was how he had moved on. Found his happy ending without her, and without Henry. On top of all of that, neverland, the dark selfish sadness of it all still was haunting her and her family, clinging like a bad smell she couldn’t wash off.

She felt how she had felt that night! She felt like getting drunk. She hadn’t gotten drunk in over a decade. Sure she’d drink get a little buzzed, but not drunk. She could be a mean drunk, oddly she felt a lot better after letting all the venom out. Maybe that wasn’t so odd. She didn’t want wine that would take way too long, beer the same; she could even hold her own when it came to the hard stuff. A light bulb went on; she’d really liked Hook’s rum. Ha! Captain Hook, nonsense! Well that settles it! I’ll find out if I’m bat-shit crazy! If I am, I just might get drunk, if I’m not, then I’ll definitely get drunk! So that raised the question where was Hook? Once again the answer was waiting for her. A note now lay on the floor that had been hidden by the packing.

 _ **“My dear Miss Swan, if for any reason you wish returned this compass, or have any questions, you may find me at the following address… Forever your humble servant, ~Killian**_.

On her way to the address that was scrolled on the note, she deiced it would be a good idea to stop at the tavern to ask around. It seemed like Hooks kind of place, it was just off the wharf. As she walked in, she instantly recognized the back of Hook’s head. “Captain Hook” the fanatical being! Or more likely a man that was just a little bit crazier than her.

“Why speak of the devil!” He turned as her walked to his table. His facial expression was somewhere between fatigue disbelief. He squinted his eyes, then slowly blinked twice.

“Why I’ll be damned, if it isn’t Miss Swan, in the flesh...” He turned back looking down at the table full of empty glasses and a bottle that looked as if it was his ship. “…O…hick…er, my rum has gone much quw…hick…er to my head than expected.” His speech was slurred and he’d hiccupped several times. He reach out his arm and caught Emma’s hand, she was taken by surprise as he jerked her into his lap. He flashed a toothy grin; his once weary eyes now sparkled dangerously. She didn’t stand up right away trying to judge from his breath if he was drinking the rum she had tasted while on the Island. When she moved to get up he pulled her back down. She tried again and he held her tighter, causing her to wiggle a little as she tried to get better leverage to free herself. She was starting to think all the answers and rum in the world wouldn’t be worth dealing with this drunken pirate. “Swaaan, it isn’t nice to tease!” He growled. She hadn’t meant to cause any arousal but the movements between them clearly had.

“I swear, you son of a bitch let me go!” He when allowed her to stand but didn’t let go of her hand, she landed a punch on his jaw line. His head rolled lazily, it had been a good hit but he still didn’t let go. He looked up into her eyes, his eyes looked they way she felt inside.

“I’m sorry…” He said quietly “…That was…” His head hang as he closed his eyes. He released her hand and brought his own to his brow. As if he wanted to hide his shame. “I have no right to ask, but would you please stay?” He sounded defeated.

“Let’s blame that one on the alcohol.” She pulled up a chair to his table but sat out of arms reach. He began as if he could read her thoughts.

“And you, my dear Miss Swan, why do I have the pleasure of your company tonight?” He chuckled at the word pleasure. “Did that nifty compass work its magic? Or are you in need of more answers? Or…” He paused eyes glinting… “Was there something else you had in mind?”

“I came here because I want to get drunk, but I see you are drunk enough for the both of us.” She smirked in disbelief. “I thought pirates come hold their liquor.”

“Aw, but we can love!” straightening up in his seat and smiling a smile some would say could peel panties. Emma grabbed an empty shot glass and the large dark almost back bottle. She poured until the glass was brimming. She didn’t toss it back; instead sipped into down fast and steady, enjoying the taste and warmth of the liquor as it past through her lips and done her throat. Hook’s eyebrows raised and he continued to speak as she downed another. “They weren’t too keen on me bring my own drink ya kn-aw!” He motioned around the room. “However I have persuaded more virtuous to do much more deviant acts than trading rum under the table (hi-ck-up) if you know what I mean lass!” He winked. “So your family…”

“You can stop right there Hook! I may have gotten some of my old memories back, but I am far from ready to discus…” Her face was a mixture of annoyance and uncertainty. “…That…Stuff.”

“But I was sent to (another hiccup) that is to say your family needs you right a-waaay.”

“I waited over 28 years; they should be able to handle themselves for a few days while I rap my head around this. They are after all Snow white and Prince Charming.”

“A fine point you have my dear. I have found it is never wise to disagree with an annoyed woman!” He gave her a smoldering stare. “Especially one as beautiful as you.”

“O please!” Emma hadn’t forgotten what a terrible flirt Hook was, she just didn’t remember liking it this much.

“Than please you, I shall.” He ran his thumb over his bottom lip, as if the last word he said had tasted good. “…If that is my ladies wish!” He said bowing his head. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Tonight’s your lucky night Hook.”

“Is it now?” his eyes flashed

“Yep, cause I don’t feel like drinking alone.”

“My, my, I guess it is.” He smirked and started to lean closer, but stopped as Emma rose grabbing the bottle. He looked bewildered as she started for the door.

“Well are you coming? She said over her shoulder. He got up and followed as quickly as he could in his inebriated state. She was waiting outside the door as he stumbled through it. He would have fallen face first in the street if she hadn’t caught by his collar, using the momentum to swing him up against the building. She then pinned him there with her body.

“Now this…” She paused letting her breath warm his neck as she exhaled. “…This is teasing.” She pulled away and headed down the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he locked arms with him so she could help study him.

“My place, I’m more than a bottle away of this before I’m ready to talk about the Enchanted Forest!” He began singing as they drove, once they reached the apartments parking lot Hook had began to complain about the length of the ride. Clearly not being accustomed to driving in cars and the liquor probably wasn’t helping. “If you thought was long, you have no idea what you are in for tonight.” His jaw dropped, his mouth hang open stupidly for a few moments.

“You are intriguing as you are beautiful!” He headed lustfully after her. She led him inside through the side door, and guided him from the stairs to the elevator. She had grabbed his hook, not his hand as she led him. He was surprising moved, a simple act that warmed him deeply. He jumped and grabbed her around the wait as it began to move. She step out first, he only poked his head out a little. Looking up and down the hall he looked puzzled. “How did we… Ah! Bloody Hell!” The doors had begun to close. Emma stopped them with her hand.

“Today Captain! Come on, let’s go!” He hurried out and once again wrapped his arm around her waist. “O for the love of God! Would to stop being such a big baby!” She unlocked the door and motioned for him to enter. They made small talk as she fixed the coffee.

“Whazz this for?” Hook said while staring down at the cup she had placed in his hand. “You need to sober up some!” She walked into the living room, pot of coffee in one hand bottle of rum in the other. “And I need to get drunk!” As they settled down to get comfortable, Emma took his almost empty cup and poured a little more coffee into the before setting the bottle of rum beside her. Hook asked where Henry was, Emma said he would not be coming home until Sunday.

“Ah!” He grinned. “Wait, what is today?” “Friday!” She said rolling her eyes while she drank straight from the bottle. “Ah, yes, yes, very good…So now, my dear Miss Swan, what is your profession, are still you a sheriff?” He was drawing out his words in his best come hither voice.

“I work as a bail bondsman.” His face was blank. She sighed and cracked her neck. “A what?” “A bounty hunter.”

“Ooooo!” He grinned from under his eyebrows.

“What?! There’s nothing wrong with that.

“I never said that was love… It’s just explains a lot.”

“Oh really! Like what?”

“Well for one, why you find me so irresistible.”

“Doubtful!” She scuffed, taking a drink. She wanted to pace herself a little, so she set the bottle back down.

“Say now, what’s this?” Hook had picked up one of Henry’s books off the end table. “Interpreting dreams…” He looked up to catch Emma’s eye, than continued. “… The keys to unlock your past, present, and future!” He grinned smugly. “Have you been dreaming about me love?” Emma didn’t answer. She got up to switch on the stereo. She found some music that she liked and returned to the couch but didn’t sit down. She swayed in front him to the music and drank some more. Hook began to stand trying to pull her closer; she pushed him back down, her knee against his chest. It was clear to him Miss Swan would be leading tonight. Then she pulled her shirt off and threw it in his lap. He held it to his face, breathing in her scent. He thought to himself how he liked women from this realm or maybe it was just her. She reminded him of the sea, constant, yet unpredictable, so full of life, and could still be cold and stormy. Her undergarment that held her breast was red, lacy, and somewhat transparent. He ached to touch her, kiss her, to feel her body move under his. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, sweeping it over one shoulder. Leading down stretching out her arms, resting her hand on his knees, as she ran her hand down his legs she pulled them farther apart. Never before had a woman done so little to excite him so much. They hadn’t even kissed yet, that was how he usually got things started. Emma would not be like any other woman he had bedded. She brought both his hand and his hook to her hips as she straddled him. Then she pulled his head to the space between her breasts. She moved to the music, grinding up and down against him. He closed his eyes for a moment savoring the sensation, and then began to kiss all along her collarbone, up her neck till he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

“Emma…” He hissed. “Please!” He looked up at her his eyes search her face trying to tell what she felt, what she wanted, what she needed. He had removed his leather overcoat earlier; a little chest hair was exposed along with the outline of his muscles. She stood back up; she removed the garment he was unfamiliar with. That made him chuckle, Killian Jone unfamiliar with a ladies undergarment. Emma Shimmied out of her jeans. She knelt down in front of him pulling his trousers down with her. She took his manhood in her hand and guiding it to her mouth. He’d pleasured women with his mouth many times and by all reports was quite skilled in the act. After all he’d had over three centuries to perfect his talent. However the act had rarely been performed on him, his pride as being such a great lover! The greatest lover a woman could ever have, his ego needing to be satisfied as much as his sexual desire might have had something to do with it. He soon stopped thinking about anything other than what he felt. He was well endowed and it was troublesome for some women to except his whole length. She however had taken him completely, as he reached the back of her throat she exhaled and he felt himself sliding down as she swallowed. A sensation he had never felt before. 300 year of practice he thought he had felt and done it all. As much as he wanted to thrust his hips he knew that was never a good idea, no matter how good it felt.

“Dear Gods woman! What are you doing to me!?” He said breathlessly looking down at her. She slowly pulled her head back releasing him from her mouth. Look back up at him she answered

“Whatever I want!” Soon he was thanking every God he could name for the rum! He was sure it was the only thing delaying his climax. She squeezed the base with her thumbs and four fingers, making a ringing motion as she twisted her wrists in different directions. Hook moaned deeply.

“O Emma, I’ve wanted you for so long! Ah!” His words caught in his throat. She wasn’t playing or teasing; she had a goal in mind and was driven. Moving up and down swiftly sucking and pulling with enough pressure to almost, but not quite be painful. His lips curled into a smile as he took a deep breath, eyeing rolling back into his head. His legs began to feel weak, so he decided to turn the tables. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her to her back his face between her thighs. She still had an undergarment blocking his access to all the pleasures below. He quickly dispatched it with his hook and ripped it away, he then lifted one of her legs on to his shoulder. She raised the second on his other shoulder. He was surprised to see how little hair there was. It only made it easier for him to open her with his tongue. She arched her back and lifted her hip slightly. That pleased him! He worked the folds of her beautiful body. Spreading her petals with his tongue, first gentle licks and kisses, then messaging deeply, sucking in her sweet taste. Carefully taking into account her response to what he did, dwelling where it pleased her most. He curled his upper lip slightly resting his teeth flat against her bud. He then shook his head back and forth like a dog as it tries to break the neck of its prey. He didn’t do this often because it could be quite tiring, right now he felt like he could continue until the sun set and rose again.

“Jesus!” Emma gasped. “Please don’t stop, Oh just don’t stop.” Moaning her body bucked against him.

“Steady now, steady.” He cooed like he was talking to a horse that was frighten. His finger tips barely touched her skin as his hand danced its way from her knees, down to her inner thigh, past her navel till his hand cupped her breast, and began kneading it. He indulged himself, Emma’s excitement made his body burn! He wanted to plunge his throbbing cock inside her, feel it engulfed in her heat. Once her was sure she had cum, he came up for air. Wiping her cum from his face with the back of his hand, he then sucked on it, savoring her silky taste. His pause to giving her a moment to try and compose herself. He realized that he had yet kissed her lips. He wanted to, to look deeply into her eyes as their lips might. So instead of returning to work he let her legs slip of his shoulders as he moved forward to her face. She was taking deep breaths and her chest heaved a little causing her delightful breast to quiver. He brushed his cheek a cross them, tickling them with his stubble making her nipples even harder. When he kissed her the first time she closed her eyes. It was long and slow, meaningful.

“Emma love, open your eyes.” He breathed into her ear. She did, but as they kissed she didn’t meet his gaze.“Emma, look into my eyes.” He whispered as he brushed his cheek against hers. She didn’t, her eyes darted around his face, and then she shut them. “Damn it Emma.” She jumped a little his had scare her by shouting.

“I’m sorry Hoo…” She started “MY NAME IS KILLIAN EMMA!” He shook with rage. He loved her! Why could she not see this! Or did she just wish to use him as a fool! He saw tears begin to stream from her closed eyes. His heart melted, his anger extinguished by the sight of her tears, he continued softly. “Please call me Killian… Emma I’m not here just to be your bedfellow. My heart was crippled I didn’t even remember what love looked like until I found you. I love you Emma, loving you has saved me.” She slapped him and pushed herself out from under him. He was stunned.

“NO! You don’t get to say that!” She was half yelling half crying “I am so tired of saving people! I am no one’s savior! And YOU! I don’t know if you are like Neal or if he is like you! He goes on and on about how he had no father, how he was abandon. Gold might have been a shitty father but he would have killed for him. You think you know pain because your brother died in her arms, because the woman you loved died in your arms? What about me! All my life I had no one! I didn’t get a chance to love someone enough to cry over them, not until Neal! And because I am someone special, the savior, he leaves. And he doesn’t just disappear, I go to prison! I have a son alone, chained to the bed, because I am a criminal!” She sobbed deeply. He sat ashamed in silence. “You feel wounded and scarred because you lost your hand! Neal was forever emotionally scarred because his father is the dark one! The only pure and lovely thing I had in my life I had for nine months. And as hard as I tried to not fell in love with him, I did! More and more every day he grew inside me. He was ripped away from. But I am strong! And I didn’t quit! But you and Neal, you both talk about love and loss, yet still all you think about is how you feel until the day comes that you move on! Evil Queens, ogres, monster, witches and dark ones, they don’t hold a fucking candle to the evil in this world! And I got off easy! I am alive and now finally have love around me! And for a moment Henry and I shared a beautiful dream!! But I’m human, I didn’t grow up in a fairy-tale, so no matter how many times I tell myself I am lucky, I kept hurting! Why? Because I knew, somehow I knew one day I would have to wake up!” She finally slummed against him sobbing. She swung at him landing a few good punches. He held her close pinning her arms to her sides as he carried her into her bedroom. By the time they reached her bed she was clinging to him, sometimes screaming, mostly sobbing out control. He wept with her, for her, he did not pity her. Her words had cut him, but he felt they were more than warranted. She was never more beautiful, he had never seen a woman as strong as her. Their salty tears were not sign of weakness or defeat! Her passion, her rage, her glory astonished him. If there ever was a Goddess of the seas, she would have been a creature like Emma… “Emma, my calypso…” He whispered into her hair.

[  
](https://www.facebook.com/elissaJoyeaux)

 

 

 


End file.
